


The Adoption of King Noceda

by Halloweenlord



Series: King Noceda AU [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Adopted siblings, Fluff, Luz is a babey, Mild Angst, camilia goes from confused to concerned mother, except she's still luz, king goes from confused to hey! your my family now, king winds up in the human realm, that winds up being really really morbid when she grows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halloweenlord/pseuds/Halloweenlord
Summary: Or, sometimes a family can be a tired parent, a babey, and a literal demon
Relationships: Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda, King & Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda
Series: King Noceda AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929709
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	The Adoption of King Noceda

It was a dreary Saturday morning when Camilia Noceda found her eldest son. She had, for once, actually managed to sleep through the night, little Luz not waking up a single time. In fact, last she checked, Luz was still sleeping, still swaddled in her husband’s knitted dice patterned blanket.

It had been so unexpected that Camilia had decided that, for once, she could go poking around the woods near the house, she would say it would be checking for anything that could hurt Luz when she got older, but in truth, it was just to get some fresh air after a hard week. 

Camilia took a deep breath, the damp air was probably frizzing her hair, but right now it was peaceful and quiet, she pushed past a branch, to find an open clearing with a dilapidated house. Camilia stopped, quirking an eyebrow at it. That was new, though, to be fair the last time she ever wandered back this far was years ago. She walked up to the house, feeling the hair on the back of her neck rise. This place felt wrong, like Camilia wasn’t supposed to be there. 

The dark skinned Latina shivered, pulling her fleece closer to her body. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to go for a walk after a drizzle, she quickly checked her phone. 

_Ooh, 7:30?_ She thought, shoving the phone back into her pocket, she had to go back and get Luz up for breakfast. Camilia gave a final glance at the abandoned house, the rotten door swinging ominously as it creaked open and close. 

She shuddered and she started to turn away-

There was a rustling sound coming from to her right, Camilia snapped her head towards it, feeling her heart pounding. She took a deep, stabilizing breath. “Camilia,” She muttered, trying to calm down. “Cálmese. It’s probably a squirrel.” There was a louder rustling, slowly getting closer. “Ha, a very big squirrel.” 

The rustling came closer and closer, Camilia slowly backing up, her eyes scanning the thick underbrush before it stopped and a rabbit hopped out, it’s cute little nose twitching as it sniffed the air.

“Oh, Camilia,” she chided, facepalming lightly. “Your imagination is getting the best of you.” She chuckled softly before turning around to walk back to her house. 

Only to see a small dog like creature sitting with its back to her in the way. Camilia started, stumbling back as she stared at it. It must have wandered here while she was looking at the house. 

It made a small whine, and it _stood on its hind legs_ , as it turned its head, which was covered with a skull mask, almost like a helmet. Camilia took a step back, before wincing as a twig snapped under her foot. Because of course, it would. Her husband would say it would have been cliche, but as the little creature turned its head to her, Camilia decided that right now, it didn’t really matter.

She put her arms up, trying to protect her face, hating that she was so far from the house. She really hoped that the creature wasn’t rabid. What she didn’t expect was for the thing to let out a cry before stumbling over its feet, falling onto its back. “Wah!” It cried as it huddled in a fetal position. “Don’t hurt me! Please!” It sounded remarkably childlike, its voice was high pitched and was the same size as a toddler. 

There were two thoughts racing through Camilia’s head, one, that she was currently hallucinating that it was talking because of the mold growing off of the house, and two, if she wasn’t, she still wasn’t going to leave what was an injured pet out here. Darn maternal instincts. 

“Hey now,” she said soothingly, slowly making her way forward, hands up to show him she meant no harm. “What’s your name?” Now that she was closer, she could see that his skull mask had two horn stumps, the ends cracked, and that he was wearing a red collar. The evidence it was someone’s pet was stronger, but weirdly, the tag on it was blank. 

It cracked a yellow eye open and looked up at her. It was shaking, and Camilia could see burn marks smattered across his dark gray fur and skull. He looked like it had been through the wringer. “I-I,” He stammered, looking at Camilia with big frightened eyes, like a pet that had been left on the side of a road. “I don’t have one.” He finished looking back down.

Camilia suppressed the urge to coddle him, nodding slowly wondering why her hallucination wouldn’t have a name.. “Alright, then what are you? Some little dog monster?” She chuckled.

“For your information,” He snarled, hopping up onto his paws. “I’m the King of Demons!” He huffed as proudly as a toddler sized furball could. “Now bow before me!”

“Hmm,” Camilia hummed as she reached a hand to run her fingers through the demon’s fur, not expecting to feel anything, until, well, she did. The fur was thick and coarse, with knots and curls throughout. 

Camilia jerked back, getting her fingers caught in a particularly bad clump of curled fur, ripping it out, King, as she named him, letting out a cry of pain. “Que demonios?”

“Ow! What the heck?” King yelped, reeling away from her.

“You’re real?” Camilia asked, starting to hyperventilate, cause there was a fucking _demon_ in front of her. 

King folded in on himself, putting his arms in front of him. “Course I’m real, wait,” He pressed his paws to his mask. “Am I real?”

Camilia gave a hysterical laugh. This was a dream, there was no way she was having a conversation with a three foot tall demon who thought he was a king. 

King pouted after a minute, folding his arms, before he yelped, jerking them apart. Camilia jolted forward, coming up to him, kneeling on one knee as he held out a hand to look over his wrist, shifting from hysterical woman, to cool and collected nurse. “Oh, estas bien? Where did you get this from?” She very lightly brushed it, wincing as King let out a pained hiss.

“Got burned from boiling rain.” King muttered, looking away. “M’fine.”

“No, you are not,” Camilia said, furrowing her brows, before putting her arms under King’s elbows, hefting him up. He was about as light as Luz, maybe a little heavier, but he was pretty light. “I’m taking you back to my house, you need some first aid.” She started moving, King making a soft ‘weh?’ as Camilia quickly moved. “Listen, I have a two year old daughter there, are you,” she gave a meaningful look at King’s claws and fangs. “Dangerous?”

King scoffed, “To my enemies.”

“Do you promise not to hurt her?” Camilia asked, hating that she had to ask a demon. If Luz got hurt because she decided to bring King inside, it would kill her. 

King looked at her, and Camilia just realized that entire time she was talking with him, he didn’t open his mouth. Hell, she wasn’t sure if he had a mouth. “... can I at least nibble a finger off?”

“No.”

King huffed, but he must have seen something in Camilia’s eyes that told him to let it go because he stopped and relaxed in her hands. 

After a decent two minutes of hiking back, Camilia finally found the path leading to the bus stop, and her house off to the right. She quickly hustled, giving a sigh of relief that she left the front door unlocked. 

King looked around the house, wonder in his eyes, and Camilia couldn’t help but smile at the little guy’s expression. “Alright King,” she said gently, moving past the beige walls covered, photos of her and her husband arranged neatly. She plopped him on the kitchen table. “Stay right here, I will be right back.” She scurried off, to get Luz up and to get her first aid kit. 

The door to Luz’s room was painted bright pink, with her name spelled out in tapeable cardboard letters. She pushed the door open, flicked the lights on, and went over to the crib where her bebé was sleeping. Well, now she was awake and looking up at her with her hazel eyes. “Buenos días,” Camilia cooed, tickling Luz with one finger. Her little girl giggled, before looking up at her. “Ma!” She cried, kicking her legs as Camila picked her up. “Whee! Upsies!” 

Camila kissed Luz’s forehead as she made her way to the kitchen, grabbing the first aid kit in the bathroom as she did so. When she entered the kitchen, he stopped. King wasn’t sitting on the table, she gently buckled Luz into her high chair, before glancing about the empty kitchen. 

There was a frantic scratching, Camila turning around to someone pounding on the pantry door. "Hey! Human! Let me out of this infernal trap!" There was a loud thump as King probably hit the door with his head. Camila groaned, before unlocking the door, and King stumbled out, a bag of chips half devoured and another one at his feet. “Hmm? Thanks.” He scurried out, the bag of chips trailing behind. 

“Hmm,” Camila grumbled, pulling out some cereal for her and some bread to toast for Luz. “Don’t spill anything,” She warned before turning around to see, of course, King had spilled most of the chips on the floor. 

Luz clapped, looking down at him with a gap toothed smile. “Haha, doggie make mess!” She grinned and beat her palms against the high chair’s table. 

King paused from his gorging to glare at her, before he threw down the chips and scrambled up a chair onto the table and walked up to Luz. “Eugh. Human, what is this? It looks like a goretato.” He reached a claw out and poked Luz’s cheek, inciting another giggle from her. “It's so small and delicate.” He grinned and pumped a fist. “I feel powerful!”

“Come here.” Camilia sighed, holding out a hand to check out his wrist. “Cómo no tienes dolor?” She murmured, pulling out some burn cream and bandages. “How long have you had these?”

King looked thoughtfully up at her. “Er, I think a month?”

“A _month_?” Camilia gasped, pausing her wrapping of King’s wrists. “You were out in the woods with third degree burns for a month?” She wasn’t sure what to think, the wounds were bad, but they weren’t as bad as they should have been. 

“Yeah,” King said, swishing his tail idly. “Demons heal really fast. And my fur protected me from most of it.” He stopped and turned towards her. “... what’s your shtick lady? Planning on buttering me up so I’ll be easier to cook?”

Camila finished her bandaging, before looking into King’s eyes. “First of all, I’m not going to eat you, second, my name is Camilia Noceda and this,” she gestured towards Luz. “Is my daughter, Luz.”

"Lose what?"

"No," Camila stifled a grin. “Luz.” 

King gave her a confused look, before standing up. ¨Huh, bye.” He jumped off the table before, making his way to the door. 

“Ẅait,” Camilia called out, and the demon stopped before turning back around. “Listen, you’re hurt, stay for a day at least, you’ve been out in the woods for a month.” Luz babbled something along the lines of ‘doggie stay’ and Camilia held out the bag of chips. “You must have been starving. You can have these for dessert.”

There was a pause, as Camilia and King looked at each other. “Sure, under one condition.” He pointed a claw at Luz. “You tell her I am a demon and not a doggie!”

“She’s two you little scamp.” Camilia rolled her eyes, as King hopped up onto the chair with her. 

“Whatever,” King muttered, rolling his eyes. “But I’m leaving tomorrow, and nothing can change that.”

* * *

“And Lord Herxal the Mighty _ripped_ his wife’s arms off, sealing the Witch Queen’s powers in the statue, as he,” Camilia blanched at the, _very_ not suitable for children scene in the book King had picked out from her late husband’s fantasy book collection. To her surprise, King was a very good reader, and while she spent time with Luz, the little demon had grabbed _Tales of Demons_ , an old RPG that her husband used to play, and had a couple of novels based of it. “I am not finishing this.”

“Why?” Luz asked, looking up at her, King curled up protectively. “Finish book!” Camilia laughed as she stroked the little girl’s head. 

“Ah, carino, you’ll understand when you get older.”

“No, she won’t,” King muttered, not opening his eyes, Luz kicking at him, as he snorted unhappily. “Erm, Lord Herxal was a great guy, hehe, despite his, well, disturbing habits.” 

“Right,” Camilia said, standing up. “Time to sleep.”

King’s eyes flew open, as he stood up, helping Luz stumble to her feet as he did so. “Wait, what about kissies?” He yelped, only to make a content sigh as Camilia placed her lips on his head. She turned to Luz as King lifted her up. The poor dear was already passed out in King’s grasp. 

“Remember,” Camilia said, as King laid Luz down, “I’m going to be working, so be on your best behaviour while I’m out.” Which, in simple terms, meant King had to pretend to be a dog while Luz was babysat. He hated it with a passion, but it was either that, or have him roam the woods around the neighborhood, and there was no way in hell that she was letting King do that.

King nodded, a bit unhappily, but Camilia handed him his book, with an express warning not to stay up reading it aloud to Luz, which of course meant, he would absolutely do it. Thank goodness that Luz took after her father and wasn’t afraid of anything, honestly, it had taken her a week to get used to King idly watching gory horror movies after dinner while he gorged on popcorn. 

The first time, she saw him, it hadn’t helped that she was holding Luz right as the monster twisted a character’s head, before detaching her entire spine. ~~Despite all the biological inaccuracies.~~ But nonetheless, there were ground rules put in place, as to not horribly scar Luz for the rest of her life.

Camilia smiled as she passed by a wall covered with hand drawn pictures, from both Luz and King, the former being a little wild and messy, while King’s were, kinda horrific, pictures of decapitated peoples, pools of blood, what looked to be a heart with a sword stabbed through it. Camila shuddered, but slowed as she glanced fondly at the one both King and Luz drew together, it was scribbled with a lot of red, there was no sense of reason as to why things were where they were, but the words underneath the three figures standing in front of the house warmed her heart every time.

In scratched out letters underneath a crude illustration of a woman, a baby, and a little demon, it read; mY FaMILy. 

It was true, it may have been a month since Camilia had found the demon, but one thing was for sure; 

She hadn’t adopted King.

King had adopted _them_.


End file.
